


Twins

by SecretLeadership



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeadership/pseuds/SecretLeadership
Summary: Fabian and Gideon Prewett were mortally injured and they wanted to outlive the war. They wished for it and as it is magic, everything has got a price.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Twins

**1st July, 1977. Prewett House**

Fabian & Gideon Prewett were bleeding their guts out. Fabian Prewett had lost his right leg and he cauterized it to slow down the bleeding while Gideon barely kept his guts in his body. They were ruined after a particularly vicious fight with a squadron of Death-Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov.

" Fab. We're done for" , Gideon rasped out and Fabian nodded.

Fabian wanted to live. He wanted to live and fight Voldemort and his Death-Eaters and he wanted to survive the war, marry a witch and have more Prewetts and so did Gideon. For Merlin's sake, Molly already has three children and she confessed to her brothers that she'll keep having children until she gets a daughter and given that the Weasleys never had a girl in seven generations, Arthur & Molly could easily pump out a dozen Weasleys.

The twins called out for their loyal elf Mimpsy who immediately popped in front of them.

" Mimpsy, please save us" , Fabian requested the elf & the elf complied.

The twins felt the world around them go dark before it exploded in a dazzling array of colours. Fabian was amazed that his right leg regrew in a few seconds and Gideon too was shocked as he had given up on living after he was almost disemboweled by Dolohov. It was pitch dark and neither Fabian nor Gideon could see anything.

" Where are we, Gid?", Fabian wondered aloud. He cast lumos from his wand and he saw that he was in a dark red room which had slippery walls.

"Fab! This place reminds me of my guts that I've to put back." , Gideon told his brother. He was afraid for he has never been in this place before.

The air around them glowed scarlet and soon the twins were engulfed by the scarlet mist.

" What is this Gid?" , Fabian stuttered. His skin was becoming smoother and his fingers became webbed. He looked at his brother and realized that even he has gone through the same transformation and he reminded Fabian of his brother.

" What's happening, Fabian?" , Gideon shrieked as the room where they were in was beset by violent tremors and a sticky white fluid flooded the room. The whitish fluid made contact with the twins and the pin-drop silence was marred only by the twins and the streaks of lightning that forced them to relive their memories as it stripped them off of it, one by one. The twins tried to giggle at the memory of replacing Lucius's hair-conditioner with canary shit but they couldn't when the fluid filled their lungs.

The twins's last memory was that of seeing the other twin dead and whatever's happening here forced them to relive that boggart which guessed their worst fear was to see the other twin dead in the DADA class and they would have screamed were it not for the thick white liquid that drowned them.

* * *

**1st April, 1978. St. Mungos**

" We've got twins, Molly" , Arthur squealed out in delight.

Molly held back a sob. The new-born twins reminded her of her brothers Fabian and Gideon who were killed by Dolohov according to the Order. The Prewett House was splattered with blood and their bodies were missing.

"I'll name them Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley" , Molly declared.

Little did she know that Fred & George Weasley were Gideon and Fabian Prewett.


End file.
